


Sólo palabras

by lesmis_es



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesmis_es/pseuds/lesmis_es
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son sólo palabras y bastan para que entre ellos existan mundos de distancia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo palabras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



> ¡Feliz Navidad! :DD

“Pour me something stronger,  
pour me something dark,  
pour it up so high, 'til I can't feel my heart  
I can barely stand up,  
I can hardly breathe,  
pour me something stronger than me”

Connie Britton – "Stronger than me"

 

Palabras. Todo lo que siempre sale de su boca son palabras, de muy distinta naturaleza.

El grupo de amigos se lleva reuniendo en el café Musain el suficiente tiempo como para conocerse todos perfectamente: todos saben de las correrías amorosas de Courfeyrac, de la belleza de la poesía de Prouvaire, incluso saben que no deben estornudar nunca a menos de veinte metros de Joly. Los jóvenes se encuentran casi todas las tardes de la semana en aquel pequeño lugar, casi escondido en una callejuela no muy frecuentada de la capital francesa, y han establecido ya una pequeña rutina dentro de sus respectivos horarios: no importa lo mucho que el trabajo o la universidad les exija, siempre encontrarán un momento para encontrarse en las mesas del café Musain.

Día tras día, allí estaban ellos.

Bahorel, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Prouvaire, Joly, Lesgle, Pontmercy...

E imposible olvidar al líder de aquel peculiar grupo que a punto estuvo de ser histórico, Enjolras.

Aquel joven de veintipocos años, de rizos dorados que parecían reflejar el fuego que ardía en su interior y penetrantes ojos de un azul oscuro comparable a la noche parisina, era la pasión personificada. Todos sus amigos lo creían y, a veces entre risas y alguna que otra copa de más, se preguntaban siquiera si era realmente humano. Enjolras no parecía tener otra dedicación en su vida que perseguir la tan anhelada revolución que cambiaría para siempre Francia tal y como siempre la habían conocido: como un país en el que tu destino está marcado desde el mismo momento en que naces. 

Si naces en el seno de una familia rica y acomodada, todo te irá bien: tendrás un hogar estable, un plato de comida caliente sobre la mesa y una educación impecable que te asegurará un futuro prometedor en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de París. Incluso la justicia estará de tu lado si tienes el dinero suficiente para comprarla o el prestigio social como para que parezca que la ley es algo que no debas acatar.

Y si naces en una familia humilde o, llamando a las cosas por su nombre, pobre, te esperarán días de miseria que te parecerán eternos. Inicios de jornada al despuntar el alba o incluso antes, extenuantes días de trabajo duro cobrando un sueldo que apenas basta para cubrir tus necesidades y las de tu familia. Noches de frío en las que te empiezas a preguntar si estarás vivo para cuando el sol salga de nuevo y una oscuridad a tu alrededor que poco a poco se apoderará de tu mente y de tu alma haciéndote creer que no hay esperanza alguna de un futuro que merezca la pena.

Teniendo en cuenta todos estos ideales que el joven estudiante defendía con vehemencia, la gente que a veces se detenía a escuchar sus arengas en las calles de París no podían evitar sentirse sorprendidas al conocer los orígenes casi burgueses de Enjolras, ya que éste era el único hijo de un matrimonio muy rico y bien posicionado, al que seguramente no le debería haber hecho ninguna gracia la incursión de éste en la política. Así pues, el líder revolucionario había renunciado a vivir una vida cómoda y apacible en favor de aquellos que no habían tenido tanta suerte, pues creía firmemente en el derecho de todos a una vida digna y a ser libres.

Ésa era una de las cosas que más valoraba Grantaire de él y, al mismo tiempo, también una de las que menos entendía.

Grantaire era también miembro de aquel particular grupo del café Musain, aunque nadie sabía exactamente cómo había acabado formando parte del mismo cuando nunca parecía escuchar los discursos cargados de deseos de lucha de Enjolras y rara vez intervenía en los debates que después se formaban. Eso sí, cada vez que dejaba su inseparable botella verde de licor a un lado, el joven lanzaba una extensa arenga en la que solía desbaratar cada una de las palabras de Enjolras, dejando a todos sus amigos anonadados.

Sus palabras reflejaban una extraordinaria cultura y conocimiento del mundo que generalmente pasaba desapercibido debido a sus silencios y a su entrega absouta a la bebida, pero también reflejaban todo lo que habitaba en su alma.

Si bien los discursos de Enjolras estaban llenos de luz, de fuego, de pasión y esperanza por un mañana mejor y certero para Francia, los discursos de Grantaire reflejaban pesar, oscuridad, desesperanza y también cierta dejadez. El mundo no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana por mucho que lo intentaran, por muy inspiradoras que a simple vista pudieran resultar las palabras del líder de los amigos del Musain, así que ¿por qué debían luchar si al final los iban a olvidar?

Aquella actitud le granjeaba no pocos silencios incómodos, miradas fulminantes e incluso, en una ocasión, una breve pelea en que casi llega a las manos con otro compañero.

Por no hablar de Enjolras, quien parecía más decepcionado que nunca con él – y eso era bastante difícil, ya que Grantaire creía que el líder del grupo ya tenía una opinión suficientemente mala de él – y solía pasar el resto de la jornada haciendo como si su compañero no existiera, un modo de comportarse que podía prolongarse durante varios días si la falta había herido la moral de Enjolras más de lo habitual.

Palabras. Algo tan sencillo y complejo como palabras eran el motivo por el que Enjolras y Grantaire solían ser considerados tan opuestos como el día y la noche, como la primavera y el invierno, como un jardín esplendoroso y un páramo desolado.

Eran meramente palabras las que los mantenían separados.

Aunque sabía que Enjolras le despreciaba y que sentía que no valía la pena esforzarse en hacerle creer en nada, Grantaire no podía evitar sentir una fascinación por el joven rubio que iba mucho más allá de lo que pudiera sospechar ninguno de sus conocidos. A pesar de que pudiera parecer lo contrario, Grantaire siempre escuchaba las palabras de Enjolras, incluso si cuando prestarles atención le hería más allá de todo entendimiento humano. Si hubiera sido tan idealista como sus compañeros, habría albergado cierta esperanza de que Enjolras se diera cuenta de la realidad y de que, finalmente, pudiera entenderle.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería que eso pasara nunca. Enjolras era quien era por su feroz valor, por su entrega apasionada, por su esperanza que era casi una realidad en su mente. Si cualquiera de aquellos factores cambiaba, él no sería el mismo y Grantaire no sentiría tantas cosas por él, a las que aún ni siquiera había puesto nombre.

Su vida había cambiado desde que le conoció. No en el sentido estricto, ya que Grantaire no había modificado su conducta en prácticamente nada, pero sí en el hecho de que tener a Enjolras en su vida hacía que los días merecieran la pena. Siempre era el primero en llegar y el último en marcharse del café Musain, tanto era así que muchos de sus amigos pensaban que nunca se llegaba a ir y que caía rendido sobre la mesa, aún sosteniendo una botella de licor en su mano derecha. Cuando veía a Enjolras, cuando escuchaba sus arengas, veía en él un espejismo de lo que debería ser el mundo pero, al contrario que sus compañeros y que el propio Enjolras, Grantaire no creía que ésa fuera una realidad que fuera a llegar a nacer nunca.

Había visto demasiadas injusticias durante su vida como para pensar que las meras palabras podían cambiar una realidad acomodada en la mente de las personas durante siglos y siglos.

Él vivía en oscuridad y en Enjolras veía luz, pero se trataba de una luz inalcanzable que nunca llegaría a vivir o conocer. Le admiraba y le veneraba del mismo modo en que la nieve se maravilla con la belleza de la flor que sepultará sin remedio una vez que llegue el invierno. Agradecía la presencia de alguien como Enjolras en el mundo, pero sabía que las palabras los mantenían en mundos totalmente opuestos y lejanos que únicamente se encontraban de forma superficial cada vez que Grantaire escuchaba las arengas de Enjolras en el café Musain.

Palabras. Bellas y malditas palabras.

Los hombres vivían y morían por meras palabras.

Enjolras nunca podría entender la complejidad de algo tan sencillo como eso.

¿Y qué solución había a semejante situación?

Absolutamente ninguna o, al menos, ninguna definitiva. Pero el tiempo le había enseñado cómo plantear respuestas pasajeras a problemas que no eran tan pasajeros.

Grantaire aún recordaba perfectamente, y sin poder evitar que una amarga y breve sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, cómo su amigo Joly había aparecido un día en el café Musain completamente cargado de libros de medicina y con una expresión de espanto en su lívido rostro. El joven estudiante de medicina había tomado asiento en la mesa más cercana que había encontrado y había esparcido los libros encima de la superficie de la misma, abriendo los volúmenes por páginas que había dejado marcadas mientras su palidez y sus sudores parecían aumentar a cada minuto que pasaba.

Finalmente, al ver que el pobre muchacho estaba al límite del desmayo, sus amigos se acercaron a él, preguntándole qué ocurría y cuál era la causa de ese desasosiego tan enorme. Apenas sintiéndose con valor para pronunciar en voz alta la razón, Joly se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza y señalar a sus amigos cierta página de uno de los libros, que los demás procedieron a estudiar con curiosidad. La expectación era tal que incluso Grantaire se levantó de su asiento, perdiendo el equilibrio por unos momentos, y se acercó al grupo, irguiendo la cabeza para averiguar qué nublaba la mente de su peculiar amigo.

Una vez más, una palabra.

Amnesia.

"Pérdida o debilidad notable de la memoria".

Aunque el concepto no le era del todo desconocido, por lo que Joly logró explicar, de mejor o peor manera a sus amigos, éste había podido entrevistar durante una de sus clases en la universidad a una persona que había sufrido un terrible accidente con el carromato y como consecuencia de ello había perdido la memoria. Lo terrible de la amnesia es que uno nunca podía saber con certeza cuánto iba a durar, si iba a ser durante unas horas, unos días o quizás para siempre. Según narró el estudiante de medicina, aquel pobre hombre había tenido el aciago accidente hacía más de cuarenta largos años y nunca había recobrado la memoria.

El amnésico, recordó Joly, había narrado con pesar que, aunque vivía con cierta comodidad y aún rodeado por los suyos, no recuerda cosas tan importantes como el nombre de sus padres, dónde solía jugar cuando era sólo un niño, ni qué fue lo que le hizo enamorarse de su mujer, fallecida en el accidente. Ni siquiera recuerda cuánto la amaba, aunque sabía que debía de ser mucho a juzgar por las cartas que conservaba de su época de novios. Aquel hombre anhelaba recordar, que la verdad impactara de nuevo en su vida dejándole sin respiración y con una vida llena de recuerdos, pero cada vez tenía menos esperanza de que aquel día fuera a llegar alguna vez.

Desde el relato de aquel hombre, Joly no había conocido la paz. Posteriormente, durante las clases, habían estudiado en profundidad el extraño fenómeno y las causas que podían conducir al mismo y todas ellas eran muy diversas. Ahora el hipocondríaco joven vivía atemorizado de sufrir algún percance que le privara de sus recuerdos y por ello se aferraba a sus libros, buscando una respuesta y una calma que su propio organismo no le concedía. Cuando Grantaire decidió que ya había oído bastante y comenzó a alejarse del barullo para volver a su rincón de siempre, Joly había alzado la cabeza y le había dicho, señalando con el dedo la botella que portaba su amigo:

 Y yo no bebería eso con la falta de moderación con que tú lo haces – protestó el futuro médico, haciendo que Grantaire pusiera los ojos en blanco: no eran pocas las veces que Joly se había atrevido a advertirle de los peligros que sufría su salud por sus excesos en el consumo de alcohol. En estas ocasiones, Grantaire negaba con la cabeza y reprimía una amarga risa: como si Joly le pudiera decir algo que él ya no supiera por su propia experiencia... - Que sepas que la ingesta descontrolada de alcohol también puede causar amnesia y no sólo pasajera...

Estas palabras hicieron que Grantaire se detuviera en sus pasos durante un par de segundos, pero después reanudó su marcha como si las palabras de su amigo no hubieran tenido el menor impacto en él. Pero lo cierto era que aquello le hizo pensar, tanto que incluso no prestó atención al posterior discurso habitual de Enjolras una vez que Joly consiguió calmarse. Aunque hubo aplausos, frases que hubieran levantado el ánimo del ser más desdichado de la Tierra, Grantaire permaneció sentado en su mesa de siempre, girando con cautela la botella y observando cómo su contenido se movía de un lado a otro con lento ritmo.

Era cierto que a veces se había excedido tanto con el alcohol que le había costado recordar, al despertarse, qué había hecho la noche anterior, con quién había estado o siquiera dónde había estado. Pero, ¿ese estado de confusión, en el que se olvidaba incluso de sí mismo, podría llegar a ser permanente si un día su cerebro no soportaba más su ritmo de vida? Al pensar en esto, alzó la cabeza hacia Enjolras, quien alentaba a sus amigos con esa luz que siempre le acompañaba, y por un momento dejó de ver todas las palabras que les separaban y les hacían tan opuestos. Durante unos instantes de una inusitada paz, Grantaire sintió como si pudiera acercarse a él y ser parte de ese mundo de Enjolras.

El pobre Joly temía a la amnesia y, en aquellos momentos, nada hubiera complacido tanto a Grantaire como quedarse sin sus recuerdos, pues éstos carecían de valor si su ausencia podían hacerle ver el mundo tal y como Enjolras lo veía, si la falta de ellos podían hacer que Enjolras finalmente le viera...

Aquella noche, cuando ya habían pasado largas horas desde que la reunión de los amigos del Café Musain llegó a su fin, Grantaire se dirigió con pasos tambaleantes e indecisos hasta su taberna favorita y se apoyó en la barra pidiendo a la camarera que le sirviera lo más fuerte que tuviera la casa. La muchacha le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo, preguntándose qué sería fuerte para alguien como él, al que estaba más que acostumbrada a ver allí noche tras noche. Aquel no parecía ser uno de los mejores días de Grantaire y eso podía ser una excusa para servirle el licor más caro que tuvieran.

Una vez que la tabernera le hubo dejado una botella de absenta y un vaso a su entera disposición, Grantaire procedió a servir un vaso del mencionado licor. Apenas acaba de llenarlo y ya se lo ha llevado a los labios, apurando su contenido hasta dejar el recipiente de cristal vacío de nuevo. 

Repitió la operación una vez más y después otra. 

Y otra vez más.

Y otra después de esa.

Aunque sabía que quizás su yo del mañana se riera de él y renegara de una actitud tan cobarde, Grantaire decidió abandonarse a la posibilidad de dañar su mente hasta el punto de convertirle en una persona nueva, en alguien a Enjolras viera y no se refería únicamente al mero contacto visual. Sabía bien que el líder de la revolución no tenía fe en él, del mismo modo que Grantaire no tenía fe en nada salvo en Enjolras. Eso podía cambiar, quizás la solución sólo se hallara a otro vaso de distancia.

Llenó otro vaso y se lo bebió de una sentada, provocando que Grantaire tuviera que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tomar aire inmediatamente después.

Quería olvidar.

Su mente le estaba chillando.

Le imploraba desesperadamente olvidar.

Olvidar la oscura desesperanza que habitaba en él y que era incompatible con la luz de Enjolras.

Quiere acabar con el tormento que le supone contemplar día tras día a lo que más ama en el mundo y sentirlo cada día más lejos, a pesar de estar tan cerca. Quiere dejar de pensar que Enjolras se equivoca, que un día llamarán al pueblo de París y que éste no acudirá a la llamada. Quiere creer en las palabras de su adorado Apolo de rizos dorados: desea las palabras que los separan, anhela creer en ellas.

A medida que su mente se nubla y se aleja de la realidad, Grantaire se siente como si ya estuviera allí, como si sus recuerdos hubieran hecho la maleta y ya estuvieran saliendo por la puerta para nunca volver. Por fin, ahí está, en un mundo en el que las palabras no le separan de Enjolras, sino que le unen a él como nunca pudo atreverse a imaginar. 

Un mundo donde las creencias del líder de los amigos del Musain son posibles. Un mundo donde las palabras valor, esperanza y libertad poseen la suficiente fuerza como para embestir duramente los pilares de la sociedad y hacerlos venirse abajo para dar paso a un nuevo amanecer para todos, lleno de luz y esplendor. Un mundo donde la gente no tiene miedo, donde la gente canta...

Qué dichosa sería la vida sin recuerdos, piensa Grantaire antes de caer dormido sobre la barra de la taberna. Qué afortunado era sin saberlo el hombre que había conocido Joly. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que la esencia de su ser nunca se iría y que, aún en el caso de perder la memoria, seguro que la naturaleza encontraría maneras de separarles de Enjolras. Porque el sol no estaba destinado a encontrarse nunca con la luna, del mismo modo en que lo estaban también el otoño y la primavera.

Porque hay cosas que nunca cambian y nunca lo harán,

Ése es el poder infinito de las palabras.


End file.
